Staring competition
by Drama sapphire
Summary: Both Po and Monkey were having a staring competition for some strange reason while their friends watches them...even though the audience are not sure how long will it last.


Hiya! Welcome to my new funny Kung fu panda story and it is for all of you to laugh! This story is about Po & Monkey having a staring competition while Crane, Tigress, Mantis, Viper, Zeng, & Shifu watched the competition. I hope you enjoy because at the end…funny things will happen in the end so I hope you guys enjoy this story and have a good laugh! Have fun! ^-^

As l always say, I don't own anything except this story I've made up. Also, none of you guys are not allowed to copy any of my stories but you can make your own version if you want to.

If you guys would like to use any of my characters I've made up, ask me for permission first and I will let you know if you're allow to use the characters which was created by me. ^-^

(Song "The Entertainer" from Scott Joplin in 1902 begins)

Today is a nice summery day as both Po & Monkey sits in front of each other in their chairs in the kitchen…facing each other…by staring at each other…for some reason…none of them blinked. Their friends who were done eating their breakfast decides to watch the show even though they don't know why Po & Monkey stared at each other because they were having a staring competition.

Shifu who is going to the kitchen after his morning yoga was surprised and decides to ask "Hmm? What's going on here?".

Mantis decides to answer "They were having a staring competition master".

Shifu became confused "Why?".

"For some odd reason, Monkey has made a bet with Po and Po agreed with him so they've decided to having a staring competition and if one of them blinks…the other person is the winner and the person who blinks becomes a loser…they've been doing this about 19 minutes ago and none of them blink and moved".

Shifu was surprised "Oh…well I do hope this staring competition ends soon because I'm not sure how long will it last anyway…I'm gonna stay here and watch" and then he goes to the kitchen counter to open the bamboo box that has been left for him which has some dumplings in it along with chopsticks and then he sits on the floor with his other students to watch the competition while eating his breakfast.

Many hours later, it is now the afternoon…everything is still the same in the kitchen…none of the competitors didn't blinked and moved…the audience is still watching the show…even though some of them are getting bored of sitting on the floor all day.

"*yawn*…how much longer did this competition last because it's been like so many hours and none of those two didn't blinked! How long will this last anyway because I wanna get out of here already!" yelled Tai Lung who is complaining because he is getting bored.

"Just wait Tai Lung…I'm sure it would end in a few minutes and then we can all take a nice walk outside in the village and come back…I promise" said Mantis.

"You better be right because I don't want to stay here too long and I wanted to stretch my likes at the Sacred Peach Tree to avoid seeing that crazy female white fox (SilverArrow13) who is always driving me nuts with that nickname she came up with everyday!" respond Tai Lung who remembered the time when Kimiko aka SilverArrow13 is still chasing him around town and flirts with him with his nickname "Tai-Tai" along with hugs & kisses which has somehow disgust him and he doesn't want to experience that again.

Mantis decides to respond with a smile "So…just be glad that you would probably not see her today and wait for this competition to end".

The only word that Tai Lung could say is "Humph".

Many hours has passed and it is now nighttime. Both Po & Monkey are still staring at each other…no blinks and movement from the competitors…the people who is still watching is Tai Lung, Mantis & Shifu who is still watching the show with opened eyes…while Crane, Tigress, & Viper…fell asleep.

"*yawn*…any time now Mantis?" Shifu asked tiredly.

"No…not yet…*yawn*…those two must've been good at staring competitions *yawn*…and none of them blinked or moved…" replied Mantis who is almost about to go to sleep.

Tai Lung agreed with him even though he's a little sleepy "…Wow *yawn*…I can guess that this competition will last till tomorrow while *yawn*…the rest of us…*yawn*…are asleep…".

All the sudden…a miracle has happen…one of the competitors…blinked and fell asleep on the table…and that competitor is…Po. Monkey begins to jump up and down in happiness "Woohoo! Oh yeah! I won! I'm the winner! Oh yeah baby! Woo hoo!".

Suddenly…the three men' eyes were opened in happiness and gets up from the floor to congratulate Monkey.

"Nice job! You're the winner my friend!" said Mantis who stands on Monkey's shoulder to congratulate him with a smile on his face.

"You've done an awesome job! I can't believe that this extended staring competition has finally ended with you becoming the winner while Po who has become the loser! How did you do that?" asked Tai Lung who pats Monkey on the shoulder.

Monkey decides to blush "Oh that was nothing…it just happened and that poor guy ends up getting tired and fell asleep…I can bet that tomorrow he will feel humiliated of losing this competition to me!".

Shifu decides to ask "So what is the prize Monkey for being the winner?".

Monkey shrugged his shoulders while smiling "To eat my new batch of almond cookies I've made this morning before the competition started…and now I can eat them before I go to bed *chuckle*.

The three men can't believe it and starts thinking the same thing in their heads 'So the reason why they are having a staring competition…just to have a new batch of cookies?'.

"So that's was it? Just to have a batch of cookies that you've whispered to Po this morning and none of us didn't know?" asked Tai Lung.

The one and only word that Monkey can respond was "Yup".

Tai Lung, Mantis, Shifu…fainted…and spent the whole entire night sleeping in the kitchen…while Monkey is enjoying his new batch of almond cookies.

I hope you guys enjoy this story and please review! ^-^


End file.
